Entre el cielo y la tierra
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Bajo el cielo de las tierras inferiores se celebra la derrota del Heraldo de la Muerte en manos del elegido de Hylia. Ante ello, Link descubre varios hechos ligados a sus destino que provocaron el inicio de su largo periplo, el cual realizó no solo por el deber, sino por encontrar a aquella joven que le había dado completo sentido a su vida…todo por amor a su sagrada Diosa.


**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _Hola, espero se encuentren bien. Como lo prometí, les traigo otro capítulo extra de mi historia "Almas unidas". Para los que no han leído, o siguen leyendo el mencionado fanfic, no se preocupen, pues no necesitan hacerlo para leer o entender este relato, sin embargo, si hay un pequeño spoiler del final del juego de SS, así que si no desean adelantos del mismo, les sugiero que no lo lean._

 _La imagen de portada pueden encontrarla en mi DA._

…

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **ENTRE EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA**

 _Ya nada quedaba de aquel cielo cubierto por blancas nubes, donde los pájaros volaban alegremente buscando refugiarse en sus nidos, o que llevaban alimento a sus desesperados polluelos, los cuales piaban con intensidad para saciar el hambre que los incomodaba. La fresca brisa, las cristalinas aguas habían simplemente desaparecido, siendo reemplazadas por un ambiente cubierto por la desolación, y suelos manchados por sangre inocente, vidas que se habían perdido en aquella cruenta batalla, en la que, aparentemente, nada ni nadie podría vencer._

 _Mañana, al amanecer, era la última oportunidad para salvar a su amado mundo, la tierra de los Hylianos protegida bajo el manto de la Diosa Blanca, a quien se le encomendó el cuidado de todo ser viviente, desde el más inferior, hasta el más superior, acciones que no se encontraba realizando sola, sino en compañía de un valeroso héroe elegido, a quien rescató de la más grandes de las injusticias, y que dejando de lado el rencor y el resentimiento, decidió luchar por su hogar, siendo fiel y devoto a su señora, por quien había cultivado puros y hermosos sentimientos._

\- _Hylia…_

 _Aquel nombre salido de sus labios llenaba su corazón de inmenso regocijo, pero al mismo tiempo de tremenda culpa. ¿Quién era él para enamorarse de una sagrada deidad? Nada más que un ex convicto que fue culpado injustamente, pero aquella situación no dejaba de estar marcada en su frente, pues culpable o inocente, esa había sido su situación. Todo causado por defender sus ideales, los cuales eran simplemente inaceptables por la arcaica época en la que vivía._

\- _Link…_

 _Y ahí estaba ella, hablando con su inmaterializada voz que tanto lo estremecía, aquella sagrada mujer que creyó en él desde el inicio, y quien lo eligió como su aliado de batalla, para más adelante nombrarlo su compañero de vida, sin importarle las diferencias jerárquicas entre ellos, relación inaceptable para todos los ojos mortales, y talvez para los inmortales también, pregunta que había realizado innumerables veces, y la cual no tenía aun respuesta._

 _Lentamente, la Diosa Blanca se acercó hacia donde estaba el guerrero, quien desde hace horas estaba sentado en los muertos jardines de su templo, observando con dolor los cielos cubiertos por penumbras, dignas representantes de la oscuridad que los acechaba desde hace varios meses._

\- _Te he estado observando desde hace tiempo, pero no me acerqué porque sabía que querías estar solo. – expresó la deidad con tristeza._

\- _Debiste hacerlo, pues para ti siempre tendré tiempo. – dijo, levantándose para tomar de las manos a su Diosa._

\- _Sobre lo que hablamos hoy…_

\- _Ya te dije que no pienso aislarme de todo esto. Yo lucharé a tu lado y te protegeré. No insistas. – dijo el guerrero con firmeza._

\- _Pero…_

\- _¿Por qué me elegiste como tu héroe si no deseas que luche contigo?_

\- _En primer lugar, lo hice por tu valor y la pureza de tu corazón, pero mi decisión de ahora se debe a que no creí que la situación iba a complicarse tanto. Ya he perdido demasiadas cosas, no quiero perderte a ti tampoco, y mucho menos ahora que eres tan valioso para mí. – dijo con devoción, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas la invadan._

 _El guerrero solo se limitó a limpiar las lágrimas de su amada, quien escondió su rostro en su pecho para sentirse protegida. Era irónico que un ser como ella, inmortal e inquebrantable, se haya estremecido por haber caído en las garras del amor, sentimiento que estaba completamente prohibido para ella por ser una Diosa, ser que solo debía velar por su gente, mas no enredarse con ellos. Solo se le había permitido hacerlo en esos momentos de desolación para luchar por su tierra, pero jamás se imaginó que se terminaría enamorando precisamente del que sería su elegido._

\- _Desconozco cuál será el desenlace de esta batalla, pero lo único a lo que temo y que me destroza por completo el corazón, es que una vez que todo termine, tendré que alejarme de tu lado. – dijo Link, terriblemente entristecido._

\- _No…eso no…por favor. – expresó dolida._

\- _Hylia, yo no soy digno de estar a tu lado. Tu eres una Diosa, un ser maravilloso e inalcanzable, en cambio yo soy un simple mortal con un pasado que lo condena, y con nada bueno que ofrecerte. – dijo avergonzado._

\- _Solo hay una manera de poder estar juntos, lo sabes muy bien._

\- _¿Renunciando a tu esencia? Antes que yo, está nuestra tierra, la cual necesita a su Diosa. No podemos ser egoístas._

\- _El amor no es egoísta, además estoy segura que mis compañeras aprobarán lo nuestro._

\- _No puedes estar segura de eso…_

\- _Si ellas cruzaron nuestros caminos es por algún motivo, por eso no pienso separarme de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia._

\- _Hylia…_

 _En ese momento, la deidad le dio la espalda a su amado, tratando de controlar los terribles sentimientos que la invadían. Desde hace días, oscuras pesadillas la atormentaban, donde veía como su héroe moría en sus brazos por protegerla de todo mal, imagen que la destrozaba por completo y que no podía evitar que ocurra, a pesar de su inmortal esencia. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que el guerrero estaba pasando exactamente por el mismo calvario, solo que al contrario, él la veía morir a ella._

 _A pesar de la desolación del ambiente, la reina de la noche se encontraba brillando en todo su esplendor, lo que causó que la Diosa desee confiarle a su amado uno de sus más profundos secretos, algo que ningún ojo mortal, a excepción de su guardiana, conocía. Su corazón le indicaba que tenía que revelárselo de una vez por todas, así que forzándose a sonreír, le estrechó la mano y le hizo una petición._

\- _Acompáñame. – pidió, mirando a los ojos a su amado._

\- _¿A dónde? – preguntó curioso._

\- _Quiero enseñarte un lugar secreto, estoy segura que te gustará._

\- _Pero…_

 _El joven no pudo terminar su frase, pues la deidad lo atrajo hasta ella y lo trasladó a la parte interna del templo, sitio que se encontraba en completo silencio, pues Impa estaba durmiendo._

 _Los jóvenes llegaron hasta una de las puertas del templo, una a la que Link nunca tuvo la oportunidad de abrir. En el momento en el que la Diosa colocó su mano en la manija de esta, se abrió de inmediato, lo que causó que con una sonrisa, invite a su amado a pasar._

 _Dudoso, Link atravesó la puerta, pero ofreciéndole el brazo a su amada para que camine junto a él. Habían llegado, de nuevo, a la parte externa del templo, sitio donde también la muerte estaba presente, pues las plantas y los árboles estaban completamente secos, lo que causó en él una gran tristeza. Sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió a su alrededor, pues cada una de las hojas empezó a recobrar su verde y brillante color, provocando en el joven una gran sorpresa, reacción que no fue imitada por la deidad blanca, quien solo sonreía al observarlo._

 _Al finalizar su recorrido, llegaron a un lugar completamente inimaginable, y que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Un hermoso lago con una cascada que resplandecía intensamente, todo debido a la cercanía de la sagrada deidad._

 _Link observaba el sitio completamente estupefacto, maravillado de su calidez y magnificencia, el cual casi se comparaba a la belleza de su amada, aunque de ninguna manera la superaba._

\- _Hylia, que hermoso es este lugar. – expresó impactado._

\- _Me alegra que te guste. Este es mi lugar de descanso, lo creé desde el momento en el que llegué a este mundo. Aquí vengo cada vez que me siento abatida, al igual que me gusta tomar relajantes baños para refrescarme._

\- _¿Te bañas aquí? – preguntó sonrojado, mientras su mente visualizaba a su amada en esa actividad._

\- _Si, ¿ocurre algo?_

\- _No nada… – contestó avergonzado._

 _En ese momento, la joven deidad se sacó los zapatos y sumergió los pies en el agua, ignorando por completo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y disfrutando de la frescura acariciando sus pies, por lo que decidió dar algunos pasos para seguir deleitándose con el momento, sin embargo, no calculó bien su andar, por lo que su cuerpo empezó a caer en las aguas._

\- _¡Hylia!_

 _Rápidamente, el joven la tomó en brazos para que no se caiga, pero en el proceso él tampoco calculó bien sus movimientos y cayó con ella a las aguas. Al inicio, la pareja trató de recuperar el aliento perdido debido al desgaste de energía, pero luego empezaron a reírse a carcajadas al verse el uno al otro completamente empapados._

\- _Que tonta he sido, lo siento. – expresó avergonzada._

\- _No digas eso, fue un accidente. El tonto fui yo porque no pude…_

 _Sin poder evitarlo, el guerrero se quedó petrificado con la imagen que tenía frente a él, pues las ropas de su amada se pegaban de tal manera a su cuerpo que podía ver por completo su hermosa y voluptuosa figura, donde podían visualizarse algunas secretas zonas de ella que nunca antes había visto. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas ante aquello._

 _Al observar el rostro de su amado tomando su imagen por completo, la deidad se sonrojó hasta más no poder mientras se cubría con sus manos lo mejor que podía, pues por primera vez estaba experimentando la timidez, pero al mismo tiempo el extraño agrado de ser admirada y deseada de esa manera. Sentimiento mundano, pero que no podía evitar sentir._

\- _Link…_

 _Al darse cuenta que su amada lo había descubierto en su atrevido comportamiento, el joven, apenado, se puso de pie, demostrando lo mal que se sentía por sus acciones._

\- _Por favor, perdóname. Yo no querí…_

\- _Tranquilo, no tienes por qué sentirte mal._

 _Ambos empezaron a observarse en silencio, sintiendo como sus almas y sus cuerpos se llenaban de una sensación desconocida, una que los recorría con una fuerza inmisericorde y que aumentaba los latidos de sus corazones, sobre todo el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Los dos estaban inquietos por tales emociones, sobre todo Hylia, quien no podía concebirlo al ser una deidad._

\- _Link…_

 _Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, la deidad se abalanzó a los labios del guerrero para devorarlos apasionadamente, causando en el joven gran sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo que la reciba complacido en sus brazos, disfrutando con deleite su apetecible boca. No era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera, acciones que siempre realizaban a escondidas, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, una extraña ansiedad los estaban invadiendo por completo, fuerza que no comprendían, pero que deseaban que los arrastre hasta donde quisiera llevarlos._

 _Las manos del guerrero recorrieron con deseo el cuerpo de su adorada, quien empezó a disfrutar de tan exquisitas y nuevas caricias. Había olvidado por completo que su esencia era la de una deidad, simplemente se había convertido en una mujer profundamente enamorada, y quien deseaba ser poseída en ese mismo instante por el hombre que amaba, el único que había conocido en toda su existencia._

 _Mientras se descontrolaba brindándole caricias a su Diosa, logró escuchar como de los labios de esta salían intensos y delicados quejidos, los cuales lo incitaban a continuar hasta donde la pasión que lo consumía quisiera llevarlo, pero también fue una alarma para detenerse en sus acciones. De ninguna manera podía tomar a la soberana del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo de su corazón. Aquello sería como ultrajar un templo sagrado, deshonrar lo más hermoso y puro que había conocido…pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba convertirla en su mujer y unirse a ella por completo._

\- _Link…_

\- _No…lo siento, Hylia, no debí hacerlo. – expresó. recuperando el aliento y avergonzado._

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me amas? – preguntó ansiosa._

\- _Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma…pero no puedo irrespetarte de esa manera, acabar con tu pureza._

\- _La pureza está en el corazón. Tú y yo nos amamos, y solo quiero pertenecerte a ti._

\- _Una Diosa no puede enredarse con un mortal, mucho menos alguien como yo, con un pasado desastroso, manchado. – expresó apenado._

\- _Tu corazón es puro, y no lo decidí yo, sino la sagrada arma y el ave que desde siempre te estuvo buscando. Además yo ya dejé de ser una Diosa desde que empecé a sentir todo esto. No lo entiendo, no lo concibo, pero esta pasión y deseo están a punto de salírseme del pecho, y sin ninguna pena te lo expreso porque esto es lo que siento…incluso pienso que de no decírtelo me arrepentiré por siempre. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte, por eso sé que te necesito más que nunca._

\- _Yo también siento lo mismo. Mi mente me dice que me detenga, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón no desean hacerlo. Siento como si por algún motivo pudiera perderte, y no quiero eso, Hylia. Ahora si lo he entendido…no concibo la vida sin ti._

 _Dejándose llevar por los deseos de su alma, el guerrero se apoderó de los labios de la Diosa Blanca, quien respondió con vehemencia a los intensos besos de su amado. Lentamente, las ropas fueron arrancadas de sus cuerpos, mientras con suaves caricias recorrían la desnudez del otro, enormes deseos que los estaban consumiendo desde lo más profundo de sus instintos, hasta que se sumergieron por completo en las cristalinas aguas de aquel secreto lago._

 _Esa noche, la luna fue testigo de la apasionada entrega de los amantes, relación que a los ojos mortales estaba manchada por la vergüenza y el pecado, sin embargo, el destino no pensaba lo mismo, pues en ese momento de intensa unión, se estrecharía y se afianzaría con más fuerza en sus corazones, a pesar que el dolor y la amargura estaba a punto de perturbar sus vidas…aunque nada de aquello lograría romper el lazo que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos…_

*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿Zelda?

Mientras observaba como sus tres amigos se alejaban de las tierras inferiores en compañía de sus tres pelícaros, la reencarnación de Hylia se había perdido en sus recuerdos a medida que se deleitaba con su cántico entonado por la lira, transportándose a su anterior vida y de los momentos que compartió con su elegido, sobre todo los últimos, donde se entregaron al amor sin duda alguna.

Al salir de su ensimismamiento, volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el de su mejor amigo, el joven que la había rescatado de las garras de la muerte y recuperado su alma, y el que al mismo tiempo había salvado al mundo entero. La reencarnación de aquel guerrero que eligió como su héroe, y con quien unió su destino para siempre.

\- Desde hace tiempo te estoy hablando, pero pareces pensativa. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – preguntó el bajado del cielo, mostrando curiosidad.

Ante la pregunta de su amigo, Zelda solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, esas que desde siempre había tenido para el guerrero. Luego de aquello, respondió con otra respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo…siempre había deseado venir aquí. Ver esta tierra con mis propios ojos… Sentir esta deliciosa brisa en la piel…

El guerrero, guardando silencio, escuchó lo que su compañera estaba diciendo, maravillándose con el entusiasmo y énfasis que ponía en sus palabras, características que admiraba y adoraba en ella, pues siempre lo estremecía con el sonido de su voz y su encantadora sonrisa.

\- Y ahora… Me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí. Sí, creo que voy a quedarme en este lugar. Los pies en la tierra, la vista en el cielo…y velando siempre por la Trifuerza.

\- Zelda…

\- Y tú, Link… ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora? – preguntó temerosa, pero ansiosa de saber la decisión que tu protector había tomado.

El guerrero del cielo no pudo evitar impactarse con la abrupta decisión que había tomado su amiga de la infancia, pero al mismo tiempo no le sorprendía, pues esa manera de ser era parte de su esencia, y una cualidad que tanto le gustaba de ella.

Zelda empezó a aumentar su ansiedad al ver que su compañero no respondía, o más bien, que no le decía lo que deseaba escuchar, provocando en ella una notable decepción, aunque por fuera no lo demostrara. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para tratar de ocultar la tristeza de su rostro, pero en seguida el joven la tomó de los hombros, y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué más podría hacer un héroe elegido sino es estar al lado de su Diosa para cuidarla y protegerla?

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

\- Zelda, desde que murieron mis padres siempre he tenido el apoyo del director Gaepora y de toda Altarea, pero sobre todo el tuyo. Desde niños siempre te he seguido, confiando que el camino por el que me llevas es seguro, y prueba de ello es todo este viaje que he realizado en tu búsqueda, donde descubrí que el mejor lugar para mi es estar cerca de ti.

\- Link… – expresó ruborizada.

\- Además, si tú te quedas aquí y yo regreso a nuestro pueblo, ¿quién va a despertarme por las mañanas? Zelda, tu sabes que cuando duermo simplemente dejo de existir, así que necesito de ti para que me ayudes a levantarme y no dedicarme a holgazanear. – expresó sonrojado, colocándose una mano en la nuca.

\- ¡Ay, Link! ¡Nunca vas a cambiar! – exclamó sorprendida.

La portadora del alma de Hylia no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante la sincera confesión de su amigo, lo que causó que este se contagie por su risa. La verdad, lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos era que el guerrero era un holgazán, pues había demostrado todo lo contrario en el periplo que había realizado en su búsqueda, sobre todo en la última y cuenta batalla en la que se había enfrentado contra el Heraldo de la Muerte, despreciable ser que se apoderó de su alma y estuvo a punto de acabar con el mundo.

Luego de haber tranquilizado su risa, la joven se acercó a abrazarlo, agradeciéndole el haber aceptado quedarse con ella para cuidar de la Trifuerza, pero sobre todo a hacerle compañía. Link la recibió de la misma manera, conteniendo algunas lágrimas de felicidad al saber que su amiga se encontraba sana y salva en sus brazos, que todo el esfuerzo y dolor había valido la pena.

\- ¿Ya no te duelen tus heridas? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Ya no, gracias a que tú me las sanaste. – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Lamento mucho lo que pasó con Fi. Sé que vas a extrañarla y que incluso es mi culpa que ella haya tenido que adentrarse a ese eterno letargo, pero todo fue necesario para… – decía la joven, pero fue interrumpida por el dedo de su amigo en sus labios.

\- Shh…tranquila, sé que era necesario. No te voy a negar que la extraño, pero confío plenamente en las palabras que ella me dijo. Que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y yo sabré esperar así pasen años, siglos o milenios.

Al estar tan cerca de su amiga, el joven cambió su cálida expresión por una más seria, y se aproximó un poco más a su rostro, lo que causó que ella no pueda evitar sonrojarse debido a la cercanía que el guerrero tenía con su persona, sobre todo porque la miraba de manera intensa, e incluso con una fiereza que nunca antes había visto, pero que debía reconocer que le resultaba atrayente.

\- Ahora que todo ha terminado, necesito que me respondas una pregunta. – dijo, mostrando seriedad.

\- ¿Pregunta? ¿Qué cosa, Link? – preguntó nerviosa.

\- Antes de que ese remolino te llevara, tú ibas a decirme algo. ¿Podrías revelármelo ahora? – preguntó, cambiando su serio semblante por una sonrisa.

La joven evadió la mirada del guerrero al sentir que sus mejillas aumentaron su sonrojo, pero este con delicadeza volvió a tomarlo y a obligarla a mirarlo. Estaba ansioso por saber lo que iba a decirle, algo en su mente y corazón se imaginaban que podría ser, algo muy deseado para él, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios para salir de dudas.

\- Link, yo…

\- ¡Hija mía! ¡Link!

Al escuchar la voz de su padre, la portadora del alma de Hylia sintió como los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaban, pues la había salvado de revelar su secreto, aunque por otra parte, Link se sintió frustrado, pues de no haber sido por la interrupción de su director, ya hubiera sabido lo que Zelda quería decirle, pero al parecer tendría que dejar el asunto para otra ocasión.

Los jóvenes se asomaron al filo de la efigie de la Diosa a observar al ilustre hombre, quien tenía un semblante sumamente serio y endurecido; al parecer no tenía buenas noticias que darles.

\- ¡Bajen de una vez, tenemos visitas!

\- ¡Si, papá, en seguida vamos!

En ese momento, el guerrero de los cielos sacó de su alforja el manto sagrado que Zelda le había regalado, el cual iba a usar para que tanto ella como él logren bajar.

\- Sostente de mi espalda, por favor.

Haciendo caso a la petición de su amigo, Zelda se abrazó a su espalda, luego, el joven se lanzó de la estatua, disminuyendo la fuerza de la caída gracias al manto sagrado, el cual le había sido muy útil durante todo su viaje.

Una vez que llegaron a los pies de la estatua, se dirigieron con prisa a la parte interior del Templo del Presidio, curiosos de conocer la noticia que el hombre tenía que darles.

* * *

Al llegar al interior del templo, Link y Zelda vieron que el director se encontraba en compañía de dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer con características vestimentas, las cuales ni el guerrero ni Gaepora pudieron reconocer, sin embargo, para la reencarnación de la Diosa Blanca no fueron del todo desconocidas, pues estas le recordaban a su querida mentora.

\- ¿Ustedes son…?

\- Somos pertenecientes a la tribu de los sheikahs. Es un honor para nosotros estar ante la presencia de la portadora del alma de Hylia, y por supuesto, a quien a ella reconoció como su héroe elegido.

La pareja de las sombras dieron una reverencia a los elegidos por las Diosas, quienes se sintieron algo incómodos ante tanta solemnidad. Luego de aquello, los jóvenes se pusieron de pie, pues el momento de revelarles algo muy importante había llegado.

\- El motivo de nuestra visita se debe a que nos enteramos de la muerte de la señora Impa, nuestra apreciada líder, quien cumplió con su destino al vigilar el sello de la encarnación del mal que nuestra Diosa le había encomendado. – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron de la muerte de ella? Ocurrió hace unas horas. – preguntó Zelda.

\- Bueno…porque uno de los sabios de nuestra tribu lo percibió. – contestó el hombre.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nuestro señor Azael, quien fue su mejor amigo…y el hombre que siempre la amó.

Al escuchar aquella revelación, la joven se impactó en sobremanera, pues no se imaginó que Impa tenía a un hombre que la amara, algo que nunca le había revelado.

\- Yo no tenía idea, de haberlo sabido yo no…

\- No tiene por qué sentirse mal, pues nuestra señora simplemente cumplió con su misión. Lo hizo por convicción propia, por fidelidad a usted, no porque en su anterior vida usted se lo haya impuesto. – contestó la sheikah.

\- ¿Y el señor Azael ya sabe que ella…?

\- Claro que lo sabe, es más…ya han de estar reunidos en la eternidad.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Zelda, impactada.

\- Si, desde hace varios meses cayó muy enfermo, situación normal debido a su edad, pero el día de hoy, cuando percibió que la esencia de la señora Impa se había desvanecido, simplemente dejó nuestro mundo. Todo para reunirse con ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, Zelda empezó a llorar en silencio, pues nunca se imaginó que la misión de Impa la hubiera separado de tantas cosas. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que en el pasado las cosas talvez pudieron haber cambiado, pero eso es algo que no llegaría a saber, y el presente era lo único que pertenecía su vida.

Link, al ver la tristeza de su amiga, se acercó a ella para abrazarla, teniendo para ella, como siempre, una de sus características sonrisas para animarla, a las cuales la joven pudo evitar responderle, admirada por el optimismo del guerrero hasta en los peores momentos.

\- Me gustaría ir a su tribu a realizar una cadena de oración por ellos, para que sean muy felices en la eternidad, hasta que sus vidas vuelvan a reencontrarse en este mundo. – dijo la joven.

\- Será un honor para nosotros que venga a nuestra tribu, mi señora. En este momento la escoltamos a usted y a sus acompañantes.

Todos los presentes salieron del Templo del Presidio, mientras que Gaepora permaneció con el ceño fruncido pensando en algo muy importante que necesitaba revelarle al guerrero de los cielos, pero que debido a la visita de los sheikahs, no pudo hacerlo.

* * *

Todos los guerreros de las sombras se encontraban reunidos en el lugar más importante para ellos, el cual era llamado el Templo de las Sombras. En el sitio había dos pinturas rodeadas de flores, quienes no eran otros que Impa y Azael, aunque las imágenes que usaron para representarlos eran de la época en la que estaban jóvenes y fuertes, tal y como la tribu deseaba recordarlos.

Luego de terminar con la cadena de oraciones y entonar un dulce cántico por medio de su voz y lira para despedirlos, Zelda se aproximó hacia donde estaban las pinturas, y colocó una de sus pulseras en medio de estas, la misma que le había regalado a Impa en su pasada vida, y la cual deseaba que quede como recuerdo en el templo, a pesar que algunos sheikahs no estaban de acuerdo, puesto que no deseaban que la Diosa se desprenda de su preciado objeto, pero ella indicó que ese era su deseo por el cariño que le tuvo a su protectora.

Mientras la joven se dedicó a conversar con la tribu, Link y Gaepora se mantuvieron a la distancia, pues sabían que ese momento era solo para ellos, mucho más si su líder ya los había dejado, y sin olvidar a su sabio, quien siempre los llenó de ánimos a pesar de los malos momentos.

Fue entonces, que aprovechando la distracción de los demás, que el director se acercó al guerrero, pues tenía algo muy importante que revelarle.

\- Muchacho, alejémonos un poco de todo esto, pues hay algo que debo decirte. – dijo con seriedad.

\- Lo noto preocupado. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Más que eso, estoy apenado, pues no sé cómo vayas a tomar todo esto.

\- Solo hágalo sin titubear, sabe que a mi puede decirle lo que sea. – expresó con seriedad.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Gaepora tomó del brazo al bajado de los cielos, quien, sin entenderlo, empezó a ponerse nervioso, como si la noticia que estaba a punto de recibir haría tambalear su vida por completo.

* * *

Link y Gaepora se sentaron en unas rocas lejanas al Templo de las Sombras, lo más alejado que encontraron de toda la tribu para que nadie los escuche. Link estaba nervioso, deseaba saber lo que su director deseaba decirle, incluso la angustia empezó a consternarlo, a pesar que pudo disimularlo bien.

\- Por favor, dígame lo que sea que tenga que decirme. La verdad su silencio me tiene nervioso, más que la época en la que nos regañaba cuando hacíamos travesuras en el aula de clases o en el comedor. – expresó, lanzando una pequeña risa.

\- Muchacho…me gustaría hablarte de tus padres.

\- ¿Ah? ¿De mis padres? Disculpe, pero no deseo hablar de eso. La herida de que murieron en aquel terrible accidente aún está abierta. – expresó entristecido, recordando los años que vivió junto a ellos.

Al sentir la tristeza del caballero, Gaepora dudó por un momento en decirle la verdad, aunque luego reflexionó que no era momento de detenerse. Link tenía derecho a saber toda la verdad, por más destrozado que se sintiera.

\- Lo que sucede es que ellos no murieron en ningún accidente. Fueron asesinados.

Al escuchar aquella revelación, el joven sintió como su corazón se paralizaba, pero en ese momento, solo esbozó una forzada sonrisa, incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando.

\- No… eso no es posible. Yo recuerdo todo el escándalo que hubo en el pueblo cuando sus pelícaros regresaron sin ellos; cuando se fueron a aquella misión. Todo fue un accidente. – dijo con seguridad.

\- No, muchacho, las cosas no fueron así.

El guerrero de los cielos decidió guardar silencio, permitiendo que su director prosiga con lo que deseaba revelar.

\- Como sabrás, tus padres eran los mejores caballeros de toda Altarea, sin olvidar sus grandes habilidades como jinetes. Tu madre era una mujer muy especial, diferente a las demás, pues tenía la habilidad de tener sueños proféticos.

\- ¿Sueños proféticos? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Así es. ¿Recuerdas el cuento que te contaba de niño antes de dormir?

Al escuchar la pregunta que su director había planteado, el joven sintió como su corazón se estremecía, mientras el dolor y la nostalgia lo invadían al rememorar aquella hermosa época de su infancia.

\- En mi infancia estaba tan triste porque no tenía un pelícaro, que mi madre, todas las noches, me contaba la historia de un niño que añoraba tener uno, y que un día, bajando directamente del cielo, apareció uno muy grande, cuyo color rojo se asemejaba a…

Simplemente se quedó enmudecido ante sus propias palabras, recordando que la manera en la que conoció a su sagrada ave fue la misma que la del cielo que le contaba su madre antes de dormir, razón por la que sintió que las fuerzas empezaban a faltarle, pero el hombre que lo acompañaba lo sostuvo de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

\- No era un cuento… – expresó impactado.

\- No, Link…lo que tu madre te reveló fue una predicción. Ella sabía que tú ibas a tener a tu ave, sobre todo una muy especial y única, con quien creaste un nexo muy especial.

\- Cuando mi ave llegó a mí, mis padres ya no estaban conmigo. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esa habilidad de mi madre con la muerte de ella y de mi padre? Que, según usted, no murieron en un accidente.

\- Desde que tu madre supo que estaba embarazada, sabía que ibas a ser un varón. Al inicio tu padre creía que era solo una ilusión debido a su estado, pero cuando naciste se dio cuenta que no se equivocó. Ella decidió llamarte Link, pues decía que era un nombre muy especial para un niño que venía con un importante propósito, decía que eras su pequeño héroe, sin siquiera conocer la importancia de sus palabras.

Gaepora se detuvo unos momentos en su relato, pues sentía como su voz empezaba a quebrarse, pero en seguida se repuso, pues la intensa mirada del joven por conocer toda la verdad lo había estremecido.

\- Antes de que cumplieras ocho años, tu padre me reveló que su esposa había tenido un sueño, donde una Diosa de blanco manto te nombraba su héroe elegido, pero luego de eso, observó como aquella cálida imagen era reemplazada por una oscura y filosa garra que te arrebataba de su lado, y te llevaba hacia el otro lado de mar de nubes. Fue entonces, que los dos me rebelaron las sospechas que tenían sobre tu destino, y a los pocos días se desató una terrible tormenta, donde el cielo se puso tan oscuro y el aura tan macabra como en su pesadilla, por lo que supo que esta se iba a hacer realidad.

\- No puede ser…

\- Ella y tu padre supieron perfectamente que aquella aura oscura venía por ti, por lo que me revelaron aquel sueño. En ese momento, lo relacioné con la leyenda del héroe elegido por la Diosa, por lo que les di todo mi apoyo para cuidarte junto con mi pequeña Zelda…pero los días pasaron…los meses, pero ellos…

\- Nunca regresaron… todo por culpa de ese infeliz.

Por más que se esforzaba para no quebrarse, los ojos del guerrero se humedecieron terriblemente, mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no resbalaran por sus mejillas. No deseaba mostrarse vulnerable, había pasado por innumerables pruebas como para darse ese lujo de debilidad.

\- No sé cómo habrán ocurrido las cosas…pero estoy seguro que tus padres iniciaron la búsqueda de aquel ser para entregar sus vidas por la tuya, pues antes de partir me indicaron que todo lo que estaban haciendo era por ti, por su amado hijo. Imagino que con eso trataron de impedir que tu enemigo se te acerque, por lo menos en ese tiempo, porque incluso me parece una gran coincidencia que tu ave haya llegado al poco tiempo de que ellos murieron, y con ello tu vida fue muy tranquila y protegida de todo mal, hasta hace poco, claro está. – dijo Gaepora.

\- De no haber sido por mí, ellos seguirían vivos. El simple hecho de haber existido y arrastrar este destino, me hace culpable. – expresó apenado.

\- No, muchacho, nada es tu culpa. A veces la vida nos quita algunas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo nos otorga otras. Mi esposa murió dando a luz a Zelda, motivo por el que quedé totalmente destrozado y sin ganas de vivir, pero no podía derrumbarme puesto a que tenía a una pequeña que cuidar, y quién diría que ella vendría con semejante destino sobre sus hombros, portando el alma de la Diosa a la que siempre hemos venerado, sin siquiera saber su nombre.

\- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo antes!? ¿¡Por qué esperó hasta ahora para revelármelo!? – preguntó exasperado.

\- Porque no estaba seguro de que eras el elegido, como te comenté el día que encontraste la espada divina, tenía mis sospechas, pero salí por completo de dudas cuando te vi empuñándola, además no quería impedir que cumplas tu misión de manera óptima, ya era suficiente la angustia que sentías por la desaparición de Zelda.

\- Le agradezco tanto su sinceridad, director Gaepora, pero no por eso puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. Parece que mi destino es lastimar a las personas que supuestamente son importantes para mí.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¿Acaso no ves lo que has hecho? No solamente nos has salvado a todos de perder la vida, sino que me has devuelto el tesoro más grande que tengo, mi hija. Link, por más Diosa que ella sea, es mi pequeña, la única compañía que he tenido desde que enviudé, y ni se diga tú, a quien también quiero como un hijo. Zelda y tú perdieron a seres muy importantes para su vida, pero juntos se han apoyado en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre me gustó ver que entre ustedes se cuidaran mutuamente, pero luego de toda esta situación, donde has arriesgado tu propia vida por ella, sé que si las Diosas me arrebatan la vida en este mismo instante, puedo irme en paz, pues sé que mi hija en mejores manos no puede estar.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer. Todos ustedes han sido como mi familia, sobre todo Zelda, a quien quiero con toda mi alma. – dijo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al hablar de su amiga.

\- Eso es algo de lo que me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que desde ahora te indico, que tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que tu corazón te dicte que hagas. – dijo, sabiendo que Link entendería sus palabras.

A pesar de que el último tema de conversación había sido agradable, Gaepora notaba que el guerrero del cielo estaba sumamente consternado, motivo por el que decidió dejarlo solo para que asimile todo lo que se había enterado.

Cuando se vio solo, sin poder evitarlo, Link estalló en lágrimas, incrédulo de haberse enterado que sus padres había muerto en garras de aquel maligno ser con el que se había enfrentado, y quien le arrebató el alma a lo único valioso que le quedaba en el mundo, a su amiga de la infancia, a quien lo estuvo apoyando en los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, y quien lo defendía de las burlas de sus compañeros de clase, pero sobre todo, a la joven que amaba con todo su corazón, y el único motivo por el que inició aquel doloroso periplo en un mundo totalmente desconocido.

En ese momento, se colocó una mano en el pecho, dando una silenciosa oración dedicada a sus padres, agradeciéndoles el haberlo protegido de todo mal, y que ahora sus almas podían descansar en paz porque ya habían sido vengados, o más bien, hecho justicia en su nombre.

Siguió llorando con dolor y desconsuelo, sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba ante aquella noticia, pero de repente, sintió como unas manos lo tomaban de los hombros, para luego rodearlos con protección y cariño.

\- Yo siempre estaré contigo…

Al sentir la tersa piel de su amada Diosa, el joven se aferró con fuerza a su pecho mientras el dolor lo consumía, cobijando su tristeza en los brazos del ser que significaba su vida entera.

* * *

Cuando el ocaso se encontraba alumbrando con sus tonalidades tornasoles al vasto cielo de las tierras inferiores. Link, Zelda y Gaepora se despidieron de la tribu de los sheikahs y regresaron al Templo del Presidio. Ya para ese entonces, el guerrero se sentía más tranquilo, pues gracias al consuelo que su adorada Diosa le había dado, pudo asimilar las noticias recibidas, y entender que la muerte de sus padres no fue por su causa, sino de un ser sin corazón que ya había pagado todos los crímenes que había cometido.

Una vez que el grupo llegó al templo, el director les dijo al guerrero y a su hija que tenían que regresar a Altarea, pues ahora que todo había terminado, no había motivos para que sigan alejados de su hogar, sin embargo, lo que Zelda le confesó lo dejó completamente pasmado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó impactado.

\- Link y yo nos vamos a quedar a vivir en estas tierras. Así lo decidimos esta mañana. – dijo con seriedad.

\- Pero…pero… ¡Te has vuelto loca! ¡Si son unos niños! – exclamó alterado.

\- Ya no somos niños, papá. Link ya es mayor de edad y yo…bueno, ya no me falta mucho para serlo.

\- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, director, prometo cuidarla con mi propia vida si es necesario. – dijo Link.

\- No deberías preocuparte tanto, estaré con Link. – dijo Zelda.

\- Precisamente porque estarás con Link es que me preocupo. Dos jóvenes solos en un lugar deshabitado es significado de muchas cosas. ¡Yo no quiero ser abuelo todavía! – expresó espantado.

\- ¡Papá! – gritó la joven, completamente ruborizada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está insinuando, director? – preguntó el guerrero, avergonzado.

\- ¡Lo que debe insinuar un viejo como yo en una situación como esta!

\- ¡Link y yo solo somos amigos!

\- ¿Amigos? Por favor…

\- ¡Ya basta! Entiende, mi deber es proteger la Trifuerza. Las Diosa me lo han encomendado desde siempre.

\- Yo quiero estar al lado de Zelda no solo como su amigo, sino como su guardián y protector, lo cual es mi deber al ser el elegido de Hylia.

El director Gaepora no estaba nada convencido de dejar a los jóvenes solos en las inhabitadas tierras inferiores, sin embargo, entendía que cada uno tenía una misión que cumplir, además de que con todo lo que pasaron, maduraron lo suficiente como para saber cuidarse solos…pero aun así no estaba de acuerdo, y tenía que buscar una solución al respecto.

\- Muy bien, viendo que los elegidos por las Diosas no pueden abandonar estas tierras, creo que será mejor que me mude a vivir con ustedes.

\- ¿En serio? Me encantaría que vengas a vivir con nosotros, pero, ¿qué ocurrirá con la academia? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Fácil, les propondré a todos que nos traslademos a vivir aquí. – contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

\- Eso…es lo que más deseo, que todos regresemos a la tierra que por derecho nos pertenece, pero no sabía cómo decírselos, sobre todo el hecho de quien soy yo en realidad.

\- De eso no debes preocuparte, pues yo me encargaré de confesarles todo lo que ha ocurrido, sobre todo que Link es nuestro héroe.

\- Eso es lo primero que deben saber. – dijo la joven, entusiasmada.

\- ¡No! ¡La verdad no es necesario! – exclamó el bajado del cielo, desesperado.

\- ¡Claro que es necesario! Y así van a hacerse las cosas, Link. – ordenó la portadora de Hylia.

\- Pero…

\- Bueno, ya basta de plática y regresemos a Altarea para hacer el importante anuncio. Llamemos a nuestros pelícaros cuanto antes, debemos aprovechar que aún hay claridad a pesar del atardecer.

Con un solo silbido, el director llamó a su ave, para luego montársele encima y ascender a los cielos. La joven hizo lo mismo, para luego obligar a su amigo a invocar a su compañero, y todos juntos traspasaron el vasto mar de nubes, el cual había sido completamente despejado desde la derrota del Heraldo de la muerte.

* * *

Cuando la noche ya se encontraba en su cauce, los tres jinetes aéreos ya estaban cerca de su amada tierra flotante. Zelda sintió una enorme alegría de volver a ver a su pueblo después de tantos meses, y a pesar que el guerrero ya había regresado en reiteradas veces por cumplir sus misiones, también se sentía contento. Aunque en el fondo, ambos sentían una mezcla de emociones de tristeza y alegría, pues sabían que su estadía sería temporal, pues en muy poco tiempo iban a dejarla para ir a vivir a las tierras inferiores, lugar donde formarían una nueva vida, donde crearían la tierra bendecida por la Diosa de antaño.

Una vez que descendieron en Altarea, se extrañaron de ver que no había nadie transitando por las calles, sobre todo eso sorprendió a Link, pues desde que había ayudado a Mursego a acabar con su maldición, ya no habían monstruos que pudieran asustar a la gente.

\- Que extraño… ¿dónde están todos? – preguntó Gaepora, extrañado.

En ese momento, un maullido se empezó a escuchar en la lejanía, uno que Zelda reconoció muy bien, por lo que supo de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Es Mía! ¡La puedo escuchar! – exclamó emocionada.

Al escuchar su llamado, la dulce felina salió de unos matorrales, regalándole una sonrisa a su dueña, a quien había extrañado mucho debido a su ausencia.

Emocionada, la encarnación de la Diosa corrió para abrazarla, pero se sorprendió de ver que esta le dio la espalda, para luego irse corriendo, deteniéndose momentos después para darse la vuelta de nuevo, y luego emprender su recorrido.

\- ¡Mía! ¡No te vayas!

\- Zelda, creo que quiere que la sigamos. – dijo Link.

\- Así parece, hija, talvez quiera decirnos algo.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, el grupo siguió a la gatita, quien extrañamente siguió el camino que llevaba a la plaza central, la cual parecía estar iluminada. Una vez que llegaron, simplemente se quedaron enmudecidos.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Un grito de impacto salió de los labios de la joven, mientras que Gaepora y Link se quedaron petrificados. Todos sus amigos estaban reunidos, el lugar estaba decorado por numerosas mesas con varios tipos de comidas y bebidas, mientras hermosos faroles de luces doradas alumbraban el lugar, creando un entorno encantador y divertido.

En ese momento, Vilan salió de la muchedumbre, seguido por Vestro y Corvy igual de emocionados, felices de ver que sus amigos habían regresado.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que volvieran! Espero estén listo para la celebración. – dijo el joven de cabello rojo.

\- ¿Ce…celebración? – preguntó Link, sumamente nervioso.

\- Claro pues. Debemos celebrar que dejaste de ser un flacucho debilucho para convertirte en el héroe de todos. El elegido por la Diosa. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me iba a quedar callado? ¡El gran Vilan no podía callarse semejante noticia, todos debían conocerla! Además yo también estuve involucrado, así que ni creas que te vas a llevar la gloria en todo esto ¡Ja!

Al escuchar las palabras Vilan, todo el pueblo se abalanzó a donde se encontraban Link y Zelda, sobre todo al primero para abrazarlo y alzarlo en brazos para lanzarlo y agarrarlo por los aires. La joven fue tratada de la misma manera, pero a diferencia del guerrero fue tratada con un poco más de delicadeza, donde fue abrazada por todas su amigas, sobre todo por Gracielle quien era la más cercana de todas.

Una vez que todo el escándalo terminó, Gaepora tomó la palabra, para anunciar lo que había sucedido con los jóvenes en su periplo, donde al escuchar que Zelda era la reencarnación de su amada Diosa, todos se arrodillaron para rendirle respeto y pleitesía, sin embargo, la joven les pidió a todos que se levanten enseguida, pues a pesar que su cuerpo portaba un alma sagrada, ella era la misma joven que habían conocido desde siempre, y que su legado divino había finalizado desde el momento en que decidió renunciar al mismo, por lo que dijo que todo el honor y debía ir a las tres Diosas creadoras del mundo, quienes eran las dadoras del poder sagrado que los protegía, la Trifuerza.

Luego de que su hija terminó de hablar, Gaepora decidió seguir con su relato, donde anunció algo sumamente importante, el inicio de una nueva vida para todos en las tierras inferiores.

Todos los habitantes se quedaron impactados con semejante propuesta, dejar toda una vida por trasladarse a otro sitio los asustaba en sobremanera, pero al mismo tiempo les atraía, pues desde siempre habían soñado en conocer sitios más allá de su entendimiento, ver aquellas hermosas tierras que solo estaban relatadas en las leyendas, y que sea como sea, provenían de ahí.

Al terminar su discurso, Gaepora recibió por parte del pueblo gritos de algarabía, afirmando de esa manera que estaban dispuestos a ir a vivir a las deshabitadas tierras, lo que causó que Link, al haberse animado a hablar, indique que deseaba que se llame Hyrule, todo en honor a la Diosa que la protegió desde siempre, y quien ahora vivía en el corazón de la mujer que amada. Zelda, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó ante ese gesto, sobre todo porque a todos sus amigos les encantó el nombre con el que iba a ser bautizado su nuevo hogar.

Finalmente, todos empezaron con la celebración, donde brindaron con diferentes tipos de bebidas y con platos tradicionales de su tierra, sobre todo el pastel y la sopa de calabazas, el cual era el favorito de los elegidos. Las parejas bailaban al compás de la música entonada por el grupo musical del bar Calabia, Mursego había creado un espectáculo con todas las piedras de la gratitud que Link había conseguido para él, lo que causó que al elevarse a los cielos estallen en hermosos fuegos artificiales, creando un ambiente animador, y al mismo tiempo romántico. Cocu tomó de la mano a Gracielle, quien se sentía encantada de estar entre sus brazos, sobre todo ahora que habían formalizado su relación ante sus amigos y familiares, aunque no todos estaban contentos con aquello, pues Corvy, desde la lejanía, lloraba y se retorcía de la rabia al ver que su amor había sido arrebatado por el caballero, por lo que solo tenía que conformarse con el consuelo de sus amigos, quienes le indicaban que pronto encontraría una mujer que lo ame, lo que causó que en ese momento llegue Panalí, quien decidió solidarizarse con él por ser "almas solitarias y enamoradas", pues los dos habían sido rechazados por las personas que amaban, y que incluso juntos podrían consolarse el uno al otro, provocando que el joven de cabello azul salga corriendo despavorido, seguido por Vestro, quien tenía la intención de calmarlo, mientras que Vilan se empezó a reír a carcajadas al ver la reacción de su camarada. Familias enteras, los maestros de la academia, hasta los más pequeños del pueblo se movían al vaivén de la animada melodía. Aunque por otra parte, solo un par de jóvenes no se les habían unido en su dicha.

Link y Zelda se observaban el uno al otro con nervios y emoción, deseando con todas sus fuerzas entrelazar sus manos y unirse para dejarse llevar por la hermosa sinfonía…pero ninguno se atrevía, solo con mirarse a los ojos sentían como sus cuerpos estaban a punto de desvanecerse.

\- _Link… ¿qué esperas para venir por mí?_ – se preguntó a sí misma, ansiosa.

\- _¿Te has enfrenado a las peores amenazas y no puedes invitarla a bailar? ¡Ahora si te has pasado de idiota! Pero ya basta de tonterías, pienso acabar con esta actitud de una buena vez._ – se dijo a sí mismo, seguro.

Armándose de valor, el guerrero se acercó con paso nervioso hacia donde estaba su amiga, o más bien, la mujer que amaba, pues hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser aquello para convertirse en el centro de su existencia, el único motivo por el que inició toda esa cruenta travesía, y donde hubiera entregado su propia vida por haber evitado que derrame una sola lágrima.

Sorprendida, Zelda observó cómo su amigo se acercaba, aunque al igual que él, hace tiempo que había dejado de verlo de esa manera, pues había descubierto que desde siempre lo había amado, incluso desde su anterior vida.

\- Link…

\- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – preguntó, otorgándole la mano a su amada.

\- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías. – contestó con una sonrisa.

Sonrojándose hasta más no poder, el joven tomó la mano de su Diosa y la llevó a la pista de baile, donde entrelazaron sus dedos y se entregaron al vaivén de la música, mientras sus miradas se enlazaban como si se gritaran todo lo que sentían, todo lo que deseaban expresarse, aquello que sus corazones sabían perfectamente que se trataba del amor más arrebatado, pero al mismo tiempo más puro y dulce.

Las estrellas se encontraban brillando en todo su esplendor, mientras las gemas de gratitud adornaban el cielo con hermosas flores de bengalas, cerrando un ciclo, y al mismo tiempo abriendo otro sumamente prometedor.

* * *

La festividad acabó a altas horas de la madrugada, momento en el que todos los habitantes se habían ido a dormir, algunos habían bebido de más, otro de manera moderada, pero en sí, todos estaban contentos por el giro que su vida iba a tener, por lo que en los siguientes días se encargarían de preparar todas sus pertenencias para trasladarse a las tierras inferiores.

Los últimos en abandonar la plaza central fueron Link y Zelda, quienes al ser los agasajados del evento se despidieron de cada uno de los habitantes, agradeciéndoles por todas sus atenciones para con ellos.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Link escoltó a su amiga a su habitación, sintiendo como su corazón se regocijaba en felicidad al saber que pasó una hermosa velada junto a ella, donde comprobó que su periplo no fue en vano, pues todo el sufrimiento y las heridas físicas valieron la pena, todo por ver su hermosa sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la entrada de la habitación de Zelda, por lo que en ese momento se dispusieron a despedirse.

\- Fue una celebración maravillosa. Fuimos muy bien recibidos por nuestros amigos y todos aceptaron venir a vivir con nosotros a Hyrule. – dijo Zelda.

Al pronunciar la última palabra, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, causando que el guerrero se estremezca ante la dulce imagen que proyectaba. Definitivamente, a cada segundo dejaba de verla como una niña, para empezar a considerarla algo mucho más allá.

\- Link… ¿por qué elegiste ese nombre? – preguntó con interés.

\- Bueno…

Se quedó sin palabras ante aquello, sintiendo nervios de responder aquella pregunta sobre los motivos por los que le puso ese nombre a las tierras inferiores, lo cual fue en honor al pasado nombre de su amiga. Por un momento, tuvo deseos de reprimir sus sentimientos, pero luego de meditarlo se dio cuenta que ya no valía la pena hacerlo. La amaba con todo su corazón y toda su alma, sufrió amargamente al extrañarla todos los días y noches en las que se dedicó a buscarla, e incluso cuando creyó que la había perdido cuando se condenó a aquel sueño eterno. Esta vez no iba a callar lo que había sentido desde siempre, tanto en su vida actual, como en la pasada, la cual estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Simplemente quise hacer honor a la Diosa que puso a su tierra por sobre todas las cosas, hasta el punto de entregar su propia divinidad por eso…pero sobre todo, a aquella hermosa mujer que vio en un hombre manchado por la injusticia un resplandor de pureza en su herido corazón.

La portadora de Hylia no pudo hablar ante semejantes palabras, su corazón latía con prisa hasta el punto de casi salírsele del pecho. Fue entonces, que el joven se aproximó hacia ella y la tomó del rostro con delicadeza, enlazando su intensa mirada con la suya, deleitándose con la hermosura de la mujer que tenía entre sus manos, quien no podía ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

\- No tienes idea todo lo que sufrí por tu ausencia, sintiéndome culpable porque no pude hacer nada el día que ese remolino te arrebató de mi lado, lo que causó que inicie este periplo donde no solo me encontré a mí mismo, sino una parte de mi alma que estaba vacía, lo cual asimilé aquel día en el que te entregaste a aquel sueño milenario, momento en el que mi corazón quedó completamente destrozado. Zelda, todo este viaje no fue precisamente para cumplir con mi destino y salvar al mundo, sino por ti, solo por ti, quien me rescató de la soledad con la que vine condenado, la que siempre me defendió de los abusos de los aprovechados, la que para mí siempre ha tenido la más hermosa y pura de las sonrisas…por ti, por la mujer que amo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin control alguno, sintiendo como su alma se regocijaba al escuchar la declaración de amor del hombre que desde siempre había amado, su primer y único amor, y quien había entregado todo por ella con tal de verla sana y salva. Cerró los ojos con deleite al sentir como los dedos del guerrero limpiaban sus lágrimas, causando que su cuerpo empiece a acelerarse al sentir tan sutil y hermosa caricia, lo que causó que de sus labios solo salga una pequeña frase.

\- ¿Aun… quieres saber lo que iba a decirte antes de que el remolino me lleve? – preguntó con voz temblorosa

\- No es necesario…

Lentamente, el guerrero enlazó sus labios con los de su amada con un dulce beso, causando en la joven un gran estremecimiento de pies a cabezas, mientras sentía como su alma se llenaba por completo. Al inicio fue un beso tímido, calmado, pero luego se convirtió en uno más fiero y apasionado, donde Link acariciaba con vehemencia la espalda y cintura de su Diosa, causando en ella ligeros quejidos debido al placer que sentía con tan íntimos roces.

Una vez que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente en sus agitados cuerpos, los jóvenes se separaron para luego abrazarse profundamente. Ninguno se atrevía a decírselo a uno al otro, pero en ese momento no solo experimentaron la calidez y dulzura del primer beso, sino que sintieron como sus cuerpos ardían en deseo, de poder explorar aquellos entresijos del amor que aún no conocían, pero que morían por descubrir.

\- Te amo. Me haces tan feliz. – dijo Zelda, emocionada.

\- No más feliz de lo que me haces a mí, mi amada Diosa.

\- ¿Nos veremos mañana?

\- Claro que sí, vendré por ti para irnos juntos a Hyrule. Es mejor que ya entres a descansar, pues ha sido un día muy largo. Sin embargo, sin ser atrevido, te confieso que me encantaría dormir contigo, pero si tu padre se entera es capaz de matarme, recuerda que aún no desea que lo hagamos abuelo. – expresó el joven sin ninguna pena.

\- ¡Link! – exclamó Zelda, avergonzada.

\- Nunca dejes de sonreír de esa manera. Buenas noches, mi Diosa.

\- Buenas noches, mi héroe.

Regalándose un último beso, la pareja se despidió y se dirigió cada uno a descansar a sus respectivas camas, acogiendo en su corazón el encanto y el deleite de saber que su amor era correspondido, y que sus almas habían vuelto a enlazarse de la misma manera que sucedió en su primera vida.

* * *

Una vez que los rayos alumbraron con gracia a la tierra de Altarea, Link y Zelda se alistaron para regresar a las tierras inferiores. Antes de marcharse, hablaron con el director para indicarles que se adelantarían, pues deseaban inspeccionar los posibles terrenos donde los habitantes podrían construir sus nuevos hogares, los cuales, por su puesto, serian fabricados con ayuda de ellos.

Esa mañana el pueblo estaba despejado, pues aún era muy temprano para levantarse, además de que la reunión de la noche los tenía muy agotados. Link se desconocía a sí mismo por haberse levantado temprano, es más, fue él quien buscó a Zelda para despertarla, pero en el fondo sabía que todo esto se debía a la alegría que invadía su corazón, todo por saber que ahora tenía a la mujer que amaba junto a él.

Luego de haber desayunado, juntos se aproximaron hacia las plataformas que se encontraban en los diferentes puntos de la isla, lugar donde iban a lanzarse al abismo para llamar a sus fieles pelícaros. En ese momento, Zelda se disponía a llamar al suyo, pero de manera abrupta Link la tomó en brazos y se lanzó con ella, lo que causó que la joven lance un grito de susto y sorpresa. Segundos después, el guerrero llamó a su sagrada ave, la cual llegó en el mismo instante que escuchó el llamado de su amo, para luego recibirlo a él y a acompañante en su lomo.

\- ¡Link! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

\- No quiero separarme de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia. No creo que tu ave se ponga celosa, además no es la primera vez que volamos juntos, ¿o sí? – preguntó, riéndose a carcajadas.

La joven se sonrojó ante el comentario de su ahora enamorado, por lo que decidió ubicarse delante de él y tocar las suaves plumas del ave. Sentir como la brisa acariciaba su rostro, era una sensación sumamente agradable y maravillosa, lo que causó que por un momento se sienta un poco desanimada al saber que ya no iba a experimentarlo tantas veces debido a su traslado a las tierras inferiores, sin embargo, había decidido darse el tiempo para eso, tanto para pasa tiempo con su pelícaro, como para no dejar de lado una hermosa costumbre que había practicado desde siempre.

Se siguió deleitando con la suavidad de a brisa, hasta que sintió como unas manos acariciaban sus dorados cabellos. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con su amado, quien la miraba con dulzura e intensidad, demostrando todas las emociones que lo embargaban al tenerla entre sus brazos. Link, sin siquiera meditarlo, acercó su rostro al de ella para sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso, a los cuales la joven se entregó de manera desmedida, disfrutando la calidez de sentirse unida al hombre que amaba.

\- Princesa…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Princesa? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Si, como la de los cuentos de hadas que nos contaban de pequeños. Eres tan hermosa, que perfectamente podrías ser una princesa. De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

\- Te amo…

\- Yo también te amo. Y estoy seguro que esta no será la única vida en la que volvamos a reunirnos, pues sea como sea, estés donde estés, yo siempre voy a encontrarte, para amarte con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón…porque tú y yo, por siempre seremos almas unidas.

Sin siquiera dejar hablar a su amada, el joven volvió a tomarla en brazos y se lanzó con ella a los cielos, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para descender a los terrenos de la tierra del Presidio.

\- ¿¡Oye!? ¡Abre el manto inmediatamente! ¿Acaso quieres que nos matemos? – preguntó espantada.

\- ¿Acaso no me enseñaste que mientras más cerca del suelo se abra es mejor? Solo sigo con los consejos de mi Diosa. Confía en mí, pues en mis brazos nada malo te pasará.

Ante las palabras de su guerrero, la joven se aproximó a sus brazos para dejarse rodear de ellos, agradeciéndole a la Diosas el haberle permitido renunciar a su inmortalidad, pues de no haber sido así, no se hubiera reunido con su gran amor, quien en la vida y en la muerte le juró lealtad y amarla eternamente, compartiendo aquel sentir con su héroe elegido, quien no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos con inmenso regocijo.

Y así, juntando sus manos y enlazando sus labios, sellaron aquella promesa de amor que se hicieron desde el inicio de los tiempos, donde por siempre serían almas unidas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Creo que fue muy notorio que en este one-shot habían bastantes referencias que di en "Almas unidas", claro está lo que se relaciona con la era del cielo, estoy segura que se dieron cuenta de ello._

 _Este ha sido mi primer one-shot dedicado a SS, uno de los juegos más populares por la presencia de zelink, e incluso hay personas que piensan que solo en este se da el romance entre los protagonistas, cosa que es cierto y me agrada mucho, sin embargo, para mi este es el indicio de que en los que le siguen Link y Zelda están destinados el uno para el otro a pesar de que a veces no hay interacción entre ellos, pues sus almas han estado unidas desde siempre._

 _Obviamente, esta no será la única historia SS que tengo pensada, tengo algunas ideas dándome vueltas en la cabeza que en algún momento las convertiré en escritos, y por supuesto, será post juego._

 _Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Me esmeraré para que el siguiente no tarde mucho en llegar._

 _¡Hasta pronto! ^^_


End file.
